


Bound to the Tracks of the Train (Art)

by three_things_sid



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Art, F/M, Fanart, Fanmix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 18:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/three_things_sid/pseuds/three_things_sid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Jeff struggles with life post-grad. Britta feels suffocated by Greendale. Just because they're good looking doesn't make them villains. Until it does.</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>art for easternepiphany's wonderful het-bigbang fic "<a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/936010/chapters/1822680">Bound to the Tracks of the Train</a>".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound to the Tracks of the Train (Art)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [easternepiphany](https://archiveofourown.org/users/easternepiphany/gifts).



> I'm [on tumblr](http://three-things-sid.tumblr.com/) now, in case you want to say hi.

 

  **ART**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**MIX**

 

_**"** It is over; it was over eight years ago when he decided to do this, it was over the day that his father left, _ _it  
was over the day he was born, really, because if you cut Jeff Winger open his insides are probably all black. **"**_

_**–** _

_**"** She knows there’s tar and sparking wires where her heart is supposed to be,      
but she’s tried her entire life to fool other people into imagining she’s whole. **"**_  

 

 

> **01** → **unbelievers** , vampire weekend  
>  _I’m not excited, but should I be? Is this the fate that half of the world has planned for me?_  
>    
>  **02**  → **this will be my year** , semisonic  
>  _put your pedal down to the floorboard but you're not getting anywhere_  
>    
>  **03**  → **the place you've come to fear the most** , dashboard confessional  
>  _this is one time, that you can't fake it hard enough to please everyone (or anyone at all_ )  
>    
>  **04 → caught by the river** , doves  
>  _and you give it all away, would you give it all away now? don't let it come apart, don't want to see you come apart_  
>    
>  **05 → colorblind** , counting crows  
>  _I am covered in skin, no one gets to come in, pull me out from inside, I am folded, and unfolded, and unfolding, I am colour-blind_  
>    
>  **06 → believe** , the bravery  
>  _I'm hiding from some beast, but the beast is always here, cause the beast is just my fear, that I am just nothing, now its just what I've become_  
>  what am I waiting for? its already done  
>    
>  **07 → the walk** , imogean heap  
>  _they've got control, there's no way out, we are surrounded, give in, give in and relish every minute of it_  
>    
>  **08 → nothing and nowhere** , emily haines  
>  _some say we're lost in space, some say we’re fallin' off the page, some say our life is insane but it isn’t insane on paper_  
>    
>  **09 → comme des enfants** , coeur de pirate  
>  _and we don't have anything left to risk, apart from our lives we leave beside_  
>  _et nous n'avons plus rien, à risquer, à part nos vies qu'on laisse de coté_  
>    
>  **10 → death and all his friends + the escapist** , coldplay  
>  _and in the end, we lie awake, and we dream, we'll make an escape_  
>    
>    
>  ****→**  [ZIP](https://filepost.com/files/6ab37c4b/MIX_\(bound_to_the_tracks_of_the_train\).zip/)**  
>   

 

 


End file.
